


burgeon

by joyfulwriting, princesstrxsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cussing, F/F, F/M, LGBT confusion, LGBTQ Female Character, Mentions of Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstrxsh/pseuds/princesstrxsh
Summary: burgeon (bur•geon), verb: begin to grow or increase rapidly; flourishNekoma High is known for many things, including its fierce boy’s volleyball team. But did you know that they have an even fiercer girl’s volleyball team? Watch out, because these girls have claws and aren’t afraid to scratch





	burgeon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really really excited to be sharing this with you guys! Though, I can’t take all the credit, so thank you to Malina and Aidan for creating your ocs and creating this giant story with me! I couldn’t have done it without you both <3

15 year old Hirose Emi stood outside, hopping from foot to foot nervously. She kept her eyes on her feet, trying not to focus on the impending life changing event that would either make or break her. 

“Try not to worry so much, Emi, it’s just a test.” A gentle touch on the shoulder prompted her to look up, and she was met with the gentle brown eyes of her best friend, or at least one of them, Asai Hachi. Hachi was smiling reassuringly at her, her black hair blowing gently in the breeze. Emi looked to her right, and saw her other best friend, Inuoka Airinna, or Airi for short. She grinned widely at her and gave her a thumbs up, and while it made her feel a little better, it didn’t distract from the more pressing matter at hand. 

Emi absolutely hated tests. 

Sure, she was good at school, and she’d always been one of the top at her class, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed tests. Not to mention that this one was giving her more anxiety than a potential failed grade. No, this test was to determine whether she’d be getting into the high school she wanted to, Nekoma High.

It’d always been the place she wanted to go when she it came down to it, not Fukurodani or any other school, no, it’d always been Nekoma for her. When she met the two other girls who would end up being her best friends, and they also wanted to go to Nekoma? It was in that moment that they decided to work extra hard so they could pass the entrance exam and get in. That, and the girls volleyball was pretty solid, and Emi, as well as her friends, all loved volleyball. 

Emi glanced at her watch and saw that it was only ten minutes until they had to take their exam. She felt absolutely sick as she crouched down, staring at the ground. She could hear footsteps coming and moving away from her, growing softer as they walked towards the building. They should probably get inside, but Emi couldn’t get her feet to move. It was silent for a moment before she saw Airi and Hachi kneeled down next to her, hands on her shoulders. 

“You gotta stop freaking out, it’s gonna be okay!” Airi smiled and patted her back. “You’re absolutely gonna kill the test, I promise!”

“And we’ll all get in, and play volleyball together.” Hachi chimed in, shooting her another soft smile. How did Emi get so lucky? 

Emi stood up, taking the other two girls by surprise. She grinned and pumped her right fist in the air, whooping loudly. “Let’s go and kick this test’s ass!”

Airi laughed and stood up, helping Hachi up as she grabbed Emi’s hand. She led the two girls towards the doors, the three of them laughing and Emi feeling more confident than before. Why wouldn’t she, when she had her friends with her?

—————————

It was nerve wracking, waiting for that letter, Emi couldn’t remember a time where she’d been so nervous.

Everyday, she checked the mail in case her acceptance or rejection letter had come, but nothing yet. Of course, it’d only been a week, but Emi was an impatient creature, and no matter how much her mother tried, she couldn’t convince her daughter that it would come in good time. She could understand the anxiousness though, and she only hoped for the best.

Finally, the day came. Emi’s mom knocked on her door and waved the letter around, laughing at the inhuman noise her daughter made as she lunged for the envelope. Emi plucked it from her hand and tore it open, anxiously reading over the content while her mom peeked over her shoulder. What did it say?

“Dear Miss Hirose, It’s our pleasure to inform you that you’ve been— oh my god I got in!” Emi cried, turning in her chair and throwing her arms around her mom, tears pricking her eyes. Her mom hugged her tightly back, and Emi let go as she grabbed her phone and ran outside. She had to call Airi and Hachi with the good news, though it seemed Airi had the same idea, as her name showed up on her caller ID just as Emi was about to dial her number. She answered, hopping up and down. “Airi!”

“I just got my letter, I got into Nekoma!” Airi squealed from the other end of the phone. “Hachi did too, so get your butt over here!”

“What? Why?”

“Because, silly, we’re going to celebrate!” Airi said, as if Emi should’ve known this. “So get over here as fast as you can, okay? Hachi’s on her way too.”

Emi laughed softly. “Okay, I’m coming, see you in ten.” She hung up and went back inside, poking her head in the door. “I’m going to Airi’s mom!”

“Okay honey!”

Emi smiled and slid her phone back in her pocket, getting her bike and setting off, grinning happily. She felt on top of the world, and nothing was able to bring her down. 

The wind blew through her short blonde locks as she rode down the hill into the city. Emi lived in a semi-rural area a little ways outside the main city, where Hachi and Airi lived. She could never live in the city, it was too busy and crowded for her taste, she preferred wide open spaces, where she could run around. Plus, her front yard was the perfect place to just mess around with the volleyball.

She biked through the city, through busy crowds and avoiding the foot traffic as she pulled up Airi’s apartment building. She chained her bike up to the bike rack and buzzed up to apartment, Airi’s cheery voice coming through the intercom. Emi opened the door and walked upstairs, knocking on the door to her apartment. She was met with Airi’s little brother, Inuoka Sou. He grinned up at her and opened the door wider. “Hi Emi!”

Emi reached down and ruffled his hair, walking in and slipping her shoes off, putting on a pair of slippers that were by the door. She padded down to Airi’s room and looked in to see that Hachi was already there. The two girls were sitting on her bed, and Emi smirked, leaning against the door. She coughed, causing Hachi to jump back. “Am I interrupting something ladies?”

“Not at all!” Airi grinned and got up, pulling her inside, sitting her on the bed. “I got us something to commemorate us getting into Nekoma.” She went over to her drawers and opened the top one, pulling out three sets of cat ears. A white pair, a black pair, a sparkly pair. She handed the black pair to Emi, the white pair to Hachi, and put the sparkly pair on herself. “Tada!”

“How come you get the sparkly pair?” 

“Because, I’m the one who bought them, duh.” She grinned cheekily. “Okay, now put yours on! I wanna take a picture of us.”

Emi glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Hachi smile, putting them on her head. Emi followed suit, yelping as Airi shoved herself in between her and Hachi. Emi wrapped her arm around their shoulders and leaned in close as Airi prepared to take the picture. 

“Alright, ready?” Airi asked, getting an affirmative nod from them both. “Alright, on three, say.. Uh, meow!”

Emi snorted, shaking her head as she smiled brightly at the camera. 

“One..”

Hachi gave Airi the bunny ears, giggling to herself.

“Two..”

Emi grinned and did the same, sticking her tongue out. 

“Three!” 

In unison, the girls said “meow,” as the flash went off. They burst into a fit of giggles as they looked at the picture, Airi saving it and sending it to the two other girls. “That one’s a keeper for sure.” She flopped back on her bed, Hachi and Emi doing the same. “So, I had a question for you guys.”

“Yeah?” Hachi hummed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“My family is going on a vacation over the break to Miyagi, and they said I could bring you guys! If you want to come, and if your parents are okay with it.”

Emi grinned. “Hell yeah I’m down!”

“The three musketeers, on our own adventure.” Hachi hummed, smiling. “I’m excited too.”

“Great! We leave in a few days, that good with you guys?” Another affirmative nod. “Fuckin’ sweet. This is gonna be the best trip ever!”

—————————

The trip down to Miyagi flew by, but only because the girls were giggling and having fun in the back of Airi’s mom’s van. They also ended up taking a nap, and Emi was awoken by Sou excitedly announcing that they had made it. 

The Miyagi Prefecture was pretty big, and Emi was glad to see that they weren’t staying in city part of it. The area was pretty nice, and as soon as they checked into the hotel, the three girls headed out on their own with their volleyball in hand. There was a park nearby that they had seen on the way there, so they quickly made their way there. The park was pretty empty, which gave them free reign to spread out and pass the ball around. Emi tossed Hachi and Airi hair ties as she pulled her hair up into a bun. Wouldn’t want any stray hairs getting away, they didn’t need another incident in which Hachi got her hair caught in the volleyball net, even if they were outside.

Airi smiled and served the ball, passing it to Hachi, who then passed to Emi, and this went on for a few minutes before Emi missed a receive, and the ball went rolling, hitting the back of someone’s foot. She jogged over to retrieve her ball, reaching out to grab it from the boy who had picked it up. He smiled warmly at her as he handed it to her, brushing his gray bangs out of his face. The two other boys behind him, both brunettes, though one had longer hair, stood next to him, smiling a little at her. “Hey, sorry about that.” She apologized, tucking the ball under her arm. “Kinda just got away from me.”

“Oh, no problem! We get that.” He motioned to the boy with the longer hair, and Emi noticed he was holding a volleyball in his hands too. Her interest was immediately piqued. 

“You guys play too?” 

“We did in middle school, planning to in high school too!” The boy grinned and held out his hand. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you.”

“Hirose Emi, likewise.” She took his hand and shook it, grinning. 

“Hey, Em what’s taking so long?” Airi called, jogging over to her with Hachi in tow. “Who are these guys?”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Sugawara smiled and waved as he introduced himself again.

“Sawamura Daichi.” The short haired boy nodded at her.

“And I’m Azumane Asahi.” The third smiled shyly at the girls. “Nice to meet you all.”

The girls introduced themselves, Airi quickly asserting herself as the leader of their group. “So, you guys play too?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, we’re all playing for Karasuno next year.”

Karasuno, the school name rang a bell, but nothing really that familiar. Maybe it was a powerhouse school? Or, wasn’t it that school that made it to nationals?

“Oh cool! We’re all going to Nekoma, and playing on the girls volleyball team.” Airi announced proudly, her hands on her hips. 

“So, are you guys any good?” Emi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Daichi smiled, though he had a glint of mischief in his eye. “I’d say so, and what about you?”

“Yeah, we are.” Airi grinned cheekily. “Why? You challenging us?”

“Maybe we are.” Sugawara chimed in, grinning as well. “Three on three?”

“You’re on.” The four moved to a bigger space while Hachi and Asahi stayed behind, sighing softly. 

“Are they always like this too?” Hachi asked him, and he nodded. “Yeah.. Same here.”

“Nice to meet someone with the same pain.” He chuckled, and together the two jogged over to their friends.

Let the game begin.

—————————

For the rest of that week, the six of them would meet in the park and play three on three games and hang out. Suga would bring lunch and they’d all eat and talk about school, volleyball, friends, etc. It was actually really sad when it was time for the girls to go back to Tokyo, and on their last day, they all exchanged numbers so they could stay in touch.

It was only after they got home that they realized that school was starting a lot sooner than they had realized, and there was a lot to do. They had to order their uniforms, and get supplies for school, and Emi felt very behind. 

To no one’s surprise, Hachi had already ordered her uniform and sent pictures to their group chat when it arrived, to which Emi and Airi gushed over profusely. It was a dark blue overcoat with a black vest underneath, and a white blouse underneath that. It had a red bow, and then a gray skirt to finish it off. It looked so cool, Emi ordered hers after chatting with Hachi and Airi. She couldn’t wait to actually wear it to school and show it off. 

The actual first day of school, Emi woke up early and got ready, staring at herself in the mirror in her new uniform for a good five minutes. She may or may not have done a few poses and taken a few mirror selfies before she went to the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast of toast with strawberry jam, finishing it off as she grabbed her stuff and headed outside to her bike. She hopped on and set off, pedaling a little faster than she normally would’ve. Who could blame her though? All her hard work had paid off, and she’d gotten into the school she wanted, nothing could bring her down. 

Emi hummed a little tune as she biked to school, running into other Nekoma students as she neared the high school. She dismounted and chained her bike up to the bike rack when she arrived, hanging by the school gate while she waited for her friends to arrive. In the meantime, she fixed her bun and made it a little neater, as she’d been in a hurry that morning. She looked in her phone’s camera and gave it one final check, putting it back in her bag as she looked around. Where were they?

“Hey, uh, excuse me.”

Her head snapped towards the voice, and she wasn’t afraid to admit that her cheeks got a little red. The boy who had called out was extremely attractive, with dark bedhead hair (oddly enough, he pulled it off), and brown eyes. He was quite tall too, and Emi figured he was maybe a second or third year. She stuttered over her words for a moment before actually getting a greeting out. “Oh, um, yes?”

He smiled amusedly at her, tilting his head. “You’ve got some uh, jam on your cheek.”

Her eyes widened and she frantically pulled her phone out again, checking the camera and, alas, there was a spot of strawberry jelly on the corner of her mouth. She groaned and licked the tip of her pointer finger, wiping it off quickly and sucking it off. Now her cheeks were even redder, but from embarrassment. And the attractive boy was still standing there too, stifling a laugh behind his hand. She frowned and put her phone away once again. “Well, thank you for pointing it out and not letting me suffer through the first day.”

“No problem, I mean I would’ve wanted someone to do the same for me.” He chuckled. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, first year.”

She blinked, he was pretty tall to be a first year. “Oh, I’m Hirose Emi, first year also. You’re.. really—“

“Tall? Yeah, here, let me answer the most commonly asked questions for you off the bat.” Kuroo tapped his chin, as if he was trying to think. “I’m 5’10, yes, the weather is nice up here, I don’t play basketball but I do play volleyball, and sometimes I do hit my head on doorways, depends on the doorway though.” 

Emi snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, nice to meet you Kuroo. And you play volleyball huh? What’s your position?”

“Middle blocker, wait, you play?” His interest was piqued now as well. 

“Yup, I’m a left wing spiker.” She grinned. “Played all through middle school, my friends and I are joining the girls team here.”

Kuroo nodded, grinning. “Well, I guess that means we’ll be seeing a little more of each other, won’t we Hirose?”

Emi chuckled softly. “I guess so.”

“Emi!”

She turned her head and, finally, saw Hachi and Airi coming towards her, waving. They paused next to her, Airi taking in Kuroo. “And, who is this?”

“Kuroo Tetsuro, I saved your friend here from an embarrassing jam incident, you’re welcome.” He introduced himself, causing Emi to scowl. This guy sure could be annoying as he was charming.

“Oh, well we appreciate that.” Airi chuckled. “Cmon Em, we should go, don’t wanna miss orientation.”

“Right.. See you, Kuroo.” Emi waved to him one last time and followed her friends, shaking her head. “God he’s so.. so..”

“Hot?” Airi finished, earning a light punch on the arm from Emi. “What? I’m being honest.”

“You’re also a lesbian.”

“Just because I can’t order from the menu doesn’t mean I can’t look at it.” She shrugged. “And I can appreciate a fine man when I see one.”

Emi rolled her eyes. “Whatever, he’s kind of annoying, and cheeky. But he said he plays volleyball too.”

“Really? What position does he play?” Hachi asked, fixing the straps on her backpack. 

“Middle blocker he said, which, really works for his height and his long ass arms.” Emi snorted. “I guess he’s okay.”

Hachi chuckled. “You guess?”

“Yes, I guess.” She stuck her tongue out at them. “I’m not having this conversation with you two, lets just go to orientation.”

“Alright alright, to orientation!” Airi declared, leading the way inside the school, the two girls following close behind her. Emi was just going to put Kuroo out of her head.

————————

Turns out she couldn’t really do that, because after they want to class, she found out that he, along with Hachi, was in the college preparatory class, 1-5, with her. At least she had Hachi, as long as she had Hachi, she could live. She just opted to ignore him. 

The day flew by pretty fast, with every student just trying to get used to their schedules and teachers trying to get used to their students. Emi didn’t even notice it was the end of the day until she found herself meeting up with Airi and Hachi to go down to the volleyball club. They got down there quickly, though Emi couldn’t ignore the pounding in her chest, as if her heart was attempting to make a jailbreak. Why was she so nervous? Maybe because it was going to be a new team, and a new coach, or something.

She shook it off and pulled open the door, gasping in awe. The girls were already warming up, and Emi kept her eye on one who was practicing spikes. She hit the ball so hard that it bounced off the floor and hit the wall, and it was then that Emi decided that she wanted to be able to spike as well as that someday. 

“Hey, you girls looking for somebody?”

The three turned their heads to see who had spoken to them, a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She had auburn hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore a red jacket with black sweatpants. Her question wasn’t accusatory, more like curiosity, but that didn’t mean Hachi didn’t jump anyway. Airi, as per usual, decided to take the lead. “Um, hi! We’re the three sign ups for girls volleyball!”

The woman beckoned them inside and walked over by where a few chairs were set up, picking up a stack of papers. “Hirose Emi, Inuoka Airinna, and Asai Hachi? All first years?” When the three nodded, the woman grinned widely at them. “Well, nice to meet you three. I’m your coach, Nagai Minami, here, come on over and I’ll introduce you.”

She led them over to the floor where a few of the girls had stopped practicing to watch their coach with these newcomers. Minami clapped really loudly a few times to get the rest of their attention, and then pointed to the trio standing next to her. “Alright ladies! Meet the newcomers!” She grinned. “Go ahead, introduce yourselves girls.”

Airi grinned and bowed, pointing to herself. “Inuoka Airinna! But you can call me Airi, nice to meet everyone!”

Hachi bowed as well. “Asai Hachi, it’s nice to meet you all.”

Emi smiled widely and waved. “Hirose Emi, it’s really great to be here!” 

One of the girls, who Emi assumed to be the captain, smiled and stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes, her long hair tied into two space buns. “I’m Iwasaki Sachi, your team captain. Nice to meet you guys. Hey, coach! You got the jackets right?”

“Mhm, got em.” Minami opened the box and handed them out. “We get them in bulk, so if this doesn’t fit, there’ll probably be another size that will.”

Emi grinned and put hers on, smiling as she looked at herself in it. Hachi and Airi were grinning giddily too, and as they turned to look at Sachi, all the girls had put theirs on already and turned around, pointing at the logo on the back. 

“Welcome to Nekoma!”

**Author's Note:**

> links:
> 
> Malina’s quotev: https://www.quotev.com/aphgreenlandmalii
> 
> Malina’s twitter:https://mobile.twitter.com/trxshmaliina
> 
> Aidan’s twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/IWADAI
> 
> My Twitter!: https://mobile.twitter.com/seijhoe_


End file.
